Tempting Angel
by chibisrule943
Summary: Resistance is Futile, that’s what Itachi learned as he was dragged to his doom….the daycare! His misery is soon ended as his eyes catch the glimpse of an angel. -XD had this planned out since the begining of summer-
1. Prologue

**Yo people… I suppose this is Chibirule943 here…eh again, I'm not sure how this could work though….OK WHATEVER!! –sighs- I have no idea if I can get this the way I wanted it to be. I'll try though. To simply put it, I had another story idea….this idea was just bugging away at me since I got back.**

**I've decided to let you decide in your reviews if this is worthy of being continued, though…Meh whatever I don't have anything but that camp…uh…wait it's over tomorrow…0.o**

_**Was: Daycare Misadventures: Itanaru style!! (DMIS for short)**_

**now: Tempting Angel thanks to Hmmyaoi for helping with the title….o.0.. (TA??OH MY GOD A TEACHER'S ASSISTANT!! lol)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto..here or any other dimension. **

**Summary: Resistance is Futile, that's what Itachi learned as he was dragged to his doom….the daycare!! His misery is soon ended as his eyes catch the glimpse of an angel.**

**Pairings: Itanaru; KakaIruk, FugaMiko, JiriTsu, OroSasu, Kyuunaru, Kyuuita, KisaIta and lastly for now Sasunaru!! **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi…well later shall be, but still!! Yaoiboy on boy action.**

**Ok –sweatdrop- your probably wondering why I thought of this. Well it's kind of hard to explain. Talking to Hmmyaoi in Yahoo chat we were imagining babies…this flashed through my head.**

**Also people….eh if you've checked out a few of my other stories…uh well: Original Name**

"_**Love, I'm not your daddy!!"**_

**Uh yeah…hehe then I changed it, this was so hard to choose..I changed the title so much before making 'Tempting Angel' be the title (thanks Onee-san!!)**

**Ages: **

**Tsu, Oro, Jiri: 10**

**Ita:8**

**Sasu:7**

**Naru: 6**

**Kyuu, Kisa: 9**

**(Those are the important one's people)**

**Welcome one and all to TA Academy, the place to chill with Itanaru XD!!**

**Tempting Angel**

**Prologue: **

A soft wind blew near the Uchiha manor, scattering Sakura peddles everywhere. It seemed as if the world was calling out to your touch, yet soon the peacefulness of the Manor was erupted as a yell pierced the air. A small raven blinked, its black ink eyes darting towards the manor…only to caw and flap away. The door opened with haste has the Uchiha's walked out.

The elder of the family, walked forward, face sketched into a scowl as he held the door of the limo open. His dark chestnut bangs brushing his face, eyes narrowing into a glare at the young male beside his beautiful wife. She smiled lightly as she tried to get her husband to stop the nonsense.

"please Fugaku dear, don't glare at Itachi-chan he's just a child Koi," asked Mikoto her bangs dropping over her eyes as twirled herself a bit, "after all it's not his fault the baby sitters ran away, he's too cute!!"

The young male raised a brow at his mother's actions. Calling him a girl, he's not a female and he never shall be. He shook his head, pony-tail bobbing up and down .

"Kaa-san…never call me 'chan'..And How could I scare adults To-," Itachi stopped himself as he felt a sharp tug on his pony-tail, turning to glare at his younger brother, Sasuke.

"ANIKI!! can I have piggy back ride?" Asked Sasuke, not waiting for an answer he jumped up on Itachi's back.

"it's not necessary seeing as were going inside the limo, Outoto," grumbled Itachi, glaring at his father who smirked at his elders son's predicament. He let go of Sasuke, making the younger boy fall over on his butt, quickly getting in the far side of the limo next to the window.

"Ouch...Aniki wait up!!" Sasuke dived into the limo, making his mother giggle at his innocence.

"Oh Sasuke-chan your so cute!! " she sat in front of the two, her husband going in after her. He slammed the door shut behind him, grumbling as the limo drove past the manor.

"…Exactly…where are we going father?," asked Itachi, his eyes on the road as they passed cars by. Some people who they drove past watched on in awe as the limo passed, knowing it was housed someone rich.

" Your mother and I are going to the springs, but you and Sasuke," he smirked, Itachi didn't see it though since his mind was pondering other things," are going to the nearby day care." Itachi's head swiftly turned to his father, eyes widening as he realized what that meant.

_People…._

The Uchiha gritted his teeth at the thought, he hated meeting people. Girls clung to him at school, even glaring at them didn't work. Day care though could mean people like Sasuke…Annoying pests who would 

stalk him the whole time til pick up. His father must have been enjoying this, his punishment for what happened to the baby-sitters.

"This is a joke, right?" Itachi pursed his lips which dried a bit, growling as his father shook his head," why can't I join you and mother for the springs?"

"You can't son, it's…..time for some more bonding at the springs," said Fugaku, keeping as much of a straight face while Mikoto just blushed. The limo stopped, turning Itachi could see a worn out building the words in bold made him growl.

_**Konoha daycare**_

They were de**f**initely at the right place, he stood up, getting off the vehicle with Sasuke behind him giggling as he saw other kids. Fugaku's lips turned to a smile as a silver-haired man walked up to them, mask over his face with one eye covered with a eye patch.

"Hello Uchiha-san, I'm Kakashi…are you leaving your kids here for the day?" his voice drawing out in a lazy tone, he nodded handing a few papers after receiving an affirmative from the man," sign those then please."

Fugaku quickly scribbled his name on each paper after reading them, yet he already knew the rules…most places had the same thing written in ink in each paper, so he could careless about it though. He closed the door, opening the window slightly.

"Please take care of my sons….Itachi's…different than other people I suppose..and Sasuke can be a hand full…I'll pick them up at 5, " Fugaku voice held authority, yet also nervousness..he was still a father.

"it'll be fine, Sasuke reminds me of myself when I was younger to be exact," Kakashi chuckled ruffling Sasuke's hair making him pout," They'll love it here, good bye Uchiha-sans."

"HN..it's fine bye sons," he pressed a button, shutting the window shut, Before the limo left Itachi could hear his mother's voice calling out a good bye to them, he grunted.

"Aniki let's play tag!!," Yelled out Sasuke, hugging his older brother who forced a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke….but I don't have time for this now," he shoved his brother away, his followed Kakashi blinking as he caught sight of another vehicle pulling up in the drive through. A red Jaguar, it's car door opened swiftly and a large man stepped out.

He wore a green jacket which went to his knees at the most, his shirt just plain white, and his black cargo pants wrapped around him baggy. He blinked as the man sighed, opening the door he pulled out young boy just about Sasuke's age.

Itachi opened his mouth to gasp, he looked like an angel. Crystal blue eyes looked in his direction and he looked down immediately, holding back a blush. He wasn't blind; the kid looked absolutely delicious 

though he had to admit he looked almost like a fox with the whisker marks that tainted his already perfect face.

He stalked after them, hiding under a small table as he saw them stop in front of a brunette. His hair was held up high in a short pony-tail, smiling at them warmly.

"Hello I'm Iruka Umino, care taker of this daycare," he smiled at the young blond who shied himself away, looking in the other direction.

"Sorry I'm Minato and this is my son, Naruto…he doesn't talk, I don't know why though..," said Minato smiling a bit, Iruka's eyes widened.

"Not even his first word?" asked Iruka a bit worried, Minato shook his head. Naruto looked back at Iruka and then started to blush, both adults eyes widening at what the child did.

" HENTAI!!" Yelled out Naruto, uttering his first word.

Itachi snickered seeing this, oh this was going to be fun, continuing to watch in amusement under the table.

**Welcome one and all to TA Academy, the place to chill with Itanaru XD!!**

**God XD!! I didn't want to do that but I left it at a cliff hanger, can anyone of you guess why Naruto yelled that out loud? if you do you might get pocky…. .,. **

**Lol that so fun to make…but eh I wanted to leave it at the part where Itachi arrived at the daycare TT oh well, Hope you review.**

_**Chow for now YC**_


	2. Follow your Angel

**A.N: **Yo, Finally! I prove I'm alive to people who keep looking me up to see if another chap is up. I hardly had the time to fix my poor laptop's wireless network with the virus, which makes me think. Umm, first the threat that plagued computers, now it's the plague on humans and swine "Swine Flu ". What a surprising year this is turning into O_o

News for me, Good news: I got to finally order my own Itachi Cosplay outfit ^^, Bad news: Some people in my town have the flu here in Florida T~T, though schools aren't over-reacting by closing luckily.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings**: Itanaru (main), (side pairings) SasuNaru, Kisaita, Sasodei, KakaIruk, -T~T Sadly none of my Fave-Fave pairings, Sasoita/ Madaita wait Kisaita's here though XD-

**Warning**: The Chappy contains, Chibis, Smexiness, Angels -lol, Love, and of course let's not forget Yaoi which is Male X Male.

"Tempting Angel"

By: Chibisrule943

Chapter 1: _Follow your Angel_

The scene seemed to fade, playing out slowly. Iruka face stained red while the toddler continued to giggle as if it was something he had done even before now. Minato's face wasn't on the babysitter but rather toddler. He had lied, it wasn't entirely his word. No, The truth was, it was his first word since five years ago. That was the day a terrible tragedy fell upon him. The day he saw red all over again.

Iruka paid no heed to the solemn looking Minato, actually he seemed clueless to the elder blonde's mood. He was paying more attention to his own situation. He was a normal man, well make that normal gay man, yes he was gay and very feminine. He had a goal though, oh yeah, gay men don't have brains! Well those guys were just brainless meanies, as he was saying. His goal in mind was simply put this, greet new adults, be friendly and secure the parents that the child is in good hands but no. His plans were ruined by this, his evil boyfriend, Kakashi just had to grope his ass! He blushed, glaring daggers at the silver-haired man.

"Kakashi, you…you hentai! I can't believe you" he growled, said masked man grinning sheepishly from under his mask. His face mask never came off, unless he was alone with his dear Dolphin. Minato blinked, slowly he was out of his stupor, letting the blond squirming in his arms down. The elder smiled at the two caretakers.

"Ah, Kakashi, how's my dear student? And my other students Obito and Rin?" He no longer could keep the contact with his pupils, luckily one of his students might know where he could find the others. He really missed the good old days, but his school teaching days were over once he got himself a child. Naruto, His Naruto. He would do anything to make sure that nothing else could occur to him.

"Oi, Sensei…I'm sorry, but to answer the question," he chuckled to himself, "I really have no clue, Rin ran off after I declared I was gay, and well, Obito went off somewhere to study like his parents wanted him to do." Kakashi never liked the Uchiha's minds, their brains thought differently then other clans. He wondered if they were devising something…

"Well, doesn't matter right now but it looks like little Naru-chan wants to go and play," Iruka smiled, pointing to the anxious looking fox boy. He didn't know how the boy got the whisker-like scars, but he wouldn't prod into the child's history, after all he did have a scar himself. Minato nodded, grinning down at his son, hand on Naruto's head, messing up his hair. "Would you like to say good bye to your daddy, Naru-chan?" Iruka smiled at the child, making him jump a bit. Right, still must be a bit nervous.

" B….Bye," Minato wanted to say something to Naruto before he left but the second he grinned, the kid was gone. Boy, now he knew who's side of the family Naruto got most of his genes from. Curse his Namikaze-ness! He sighed, glad Naruto wasn't a teenager yet, he turned to grin to the caretakers.

"Even if he's shy, I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later since he did open up the second he got here." Under the table, Itachi had watched. He had actually in face learned some about his new admiration, not 'Koi' because they were too young to love. No Naruto, the sweet little angel was his toy. No, that sounded wrong, ok maybe just admiration. He stood about to go after his sweet angel when a hand fell on his shoulder. He stopped.

The hand was shallow light blue color, bigger than his own. One thing the Uchiha hated the most, was to be touched. Touched, deviled by someone who he didn't know. The hand belonged to a blue-skinned pre-teen, shark like in every sense of the word. His name was, Kisame.

"Let…Go…of….me" Itachi gritted out, not liking being near the taller boy. He wasn't a very good sight to see to the Uchiha, he wasn't entirely shallow, just nervous of the male. He wasn't much of a fish person anyway, they just reminded him of snakes.

"Aw, why?? Stay here with me a bit longer," Kisame smiled down at Itachi, teeth sharp and jagged just as normal sharks. Yeah, not some one he wanted to stick around. "I'm Kisame, you??"

"None of your business…" Itachi was getting ticked by the male, and he wanted nothing to do with him. His eyes widened, turning red with his Sharingan as a hand went lower. It even went lower to an area his father had told him no one was ever meant to touch that was male. He remembered that conversation clearly, and chuckled at what happened when he had stated his opinion.

"_Son, out of all the things an Uchiha must never do, you must never allow yourself to be touched right here," Fugaku lowered his hand to his crouch, or where his "friend" as Itachi knew it as. He was only 5, so he didn't know what else to call it._

"_Father, why can't I let any other men touch it??" he blinked, puzzled. He had seen a few of his classmates touch each other there. They had said they were Gay, including his teacher Yamato. He grinned, he even remembered his best friend Kabuto was gay. _

"_It's wrong."_

"_Father…I'm gay" Itachi smiled, arms raised in the air. He was glad to say it finally, though he didn't know what the word meant. He did love guys though. His father to say the least was shocked. Itachi blinked._

"_Father?"_

"_My….My…My son….my heir, is gay!!" _

"Angel…" Itachi had enough of this. _SMACK! _

"_**DMIS!"**_

With Naruto, the blonde had found himself lost in the playroom. He didn't mind much, but most of the other kids were staring at him oddly. He blinked, recalling what happened before he got there. Three older kids. He didn't know them, and didn't want to know about them. There was only one girl and her chest was massive to him, even bigger than his mother's had been. Yes, the blonde has seen pictures oddly enough of her naked in his daddy's drawer. He was that curious.

The Girl was blonde like him, and on the top of her forehead had some weird looking shape. She was about to hand him a cookie, no wait, she said she was going to give me a bet. Um, the bet was that he'd be raped by the end of the day, if not, he'd get the cookies. That made no sense. Oh, then also she started yelling things over him when this white haired teen saved him, he had weird lines on his face.

The poor boy didn't know what was going on here, but he freaked the moment he saw the next teen, a raven teen with snake eyes. Something, something named Orochimaru? He thought this place was weird. Wandering away from the group led him to here, in front of this sand box, he always did love sand. Sitting in the sand, it took him a second before he realize a girl was sitting in front of him, her face flushed looking at him, staring at him with weird eyes.

"Uh…Arigato, I'm….N…Naruto" He smiled at the unknown girl. He didn't know it yet, but she would be his first friend. This was either a bad thing or good thing for a certain Uchiha who had lost his Angel's whereabouts. Uchiha's always got what they wanted, and he'd get his Angel.

**DMIS**

The end of the chapter. It also brings a question in mind, if it doesn't horrify you of course.

_Chibi's Review Corner:_

_Caitlan33: Thanks, though I'm sure it'll just be cute. Nothing major, just odd to make Chibis have a lemon. _

_SuicideAngel1369: :3 so happy it made you feel better, and it's going to get funnier :P. That's what I try to do in stories, make life more funny rather than depressing. _

_Seirei: Thanks for the comment, and hope I didn't ruin the potential part with this happy. It seemed a bit rushed to me. _

Question of the day!

_**Would you like this fic to include Yuri?? The Yuri wouldn't be hardcore, merely kissing at the most. **_

Next updates:

New story: "First time…" Sasoita _One-shot _

Neko's Eyes

_Chow for now, YC _


End file.
